Metamorphose
by konozsadistda
Summary: He'd always believed in his own strength, and the fact that the strong would always reign over the weak. In the beginning, he thought of her as too kind, gentle and pathetic - until she showed him true strength. And just like that, a man of arms began longing for a woman of words. Kamui x OC.


**Metamorphose - Prologue**

* * *

"Just find a place to stay and lay low for a while!" Abuto yelled, looking painfully frustrated.

"I don't believe in _laying low_. If they're going to attack, I'll happily take them on," Kamui said with a grin, pulling up the sleeves of his black shirt.

"Danchou..." Abuto sighed, preparing for an explanation that would hopefully, with some luck; reach through to his stubborn Commander.

"You're the one who got us into this mess. If this goes on, the 7th division will be disbanded. And the Harusame will definitely be coming for our heads!"

"Let them come," Kamui's smile widened, "I'll just have to kill them all."

"Danchou," Abuto slapped his forehead in exasperation, "even if he was the one who attacked first, there is a time and place for everything!"

But the older Yato already knew the situation had come to such a point where nothing less than an all-out fight could have settled it.

"I couldn't refuse such an open invitation. Too bad he got away…" Kamui's eyes narrowed a little.

"Looks like the heavens are still on our side then. This issue can still be resolved if we can find him." Abuto felt relieved.

"I'll kill him when I do."

Abuto knew this would happen. Suka, the 5th Division Commander brought it up on himself though, challenging his Danchou like that on Harusame territory, and running away with his tail tucked between his legs with his remaining men when the odds looked unfavorable.

However, right now he had to stop his stupid Danchou from straight up killing him on sight. This issue needed to be resolved. The Harusame didn't allow internal conflicts, after all. They'd probably banish the 7th Division and most probably behead the Commander and Vice Commander.

All he wanted to do was save his head and the lives of his men. But apparently, his Commander's actions would seem to ensure the exact opposite.

"You can kill him after I've resolved this mess with the Admiral. Just be a little patient for a while…"

Kamui turned to face the Vice Commander, his signature smile plastered on his face. Abuto cut him off before he spoke though.

"If you do it now, the whole unit will be jeopardized. If you lay low and wait just for a little while, you can save our heads and have his instead. I'll find him and stall some time with the Admiral, you should go."

Kamui's lips thinned into a line for a moment, contemplating in silence, and then turned into another smile again.

"I'll just have to be patient, then? Seems plausible."

He had managed to get through his thick skull. God bless his soul.

Abuto turned to the ship's pilot and yelled, "Turn it around. We're dropping the Commander off at Earth."

Earth? Of course, that seemed to be the least likely planet someone like Kamui would go to.

He gave a look to his older subordinate that clearly said, _'Find him…'_

"Or I'll kill ya."

* * *

 **Metamorphose - Prologue**

* * *

He'd been left off in a small city called Zepel on Earth. It was dark and he couldn't seem to find anyone.

The Harusame was a large organization. It had its bases all over the world, therefore he had to wear bandages all over his face to keep himself from being spotted.

He had taken a small fleet from his ship and had it parked in the woods for communication purposes with Abuto.

Still, he didn't want to sleep inside it. It felt a little claustrophobic. So as Abuto had suggested, he began looking for an inn.

But the problem was, there was no one around. He was really annoyed, and hungry.

Walking a little further, he turned left on a whim, and was delighted when he saw a couple of men in front of a small building.

"Where can I find an inn here?" he approached them directly.

"The fuck are you doing roaming around at this time, kid?" a guy answered, a cigarette hanging from between his mouth.

"I need to find a place to spend a night. And it would be great if you just answer my question and stop wasting my time, " Kamui smiled.

"Whaddjya say, you bandaged punk?" The guy threw his cigarette on the pavement, crushing it with his shoe.

"Let's teach this kid a lesson on what happens when you stay out this late at night," another guy with a ridiculous goatee chimed in, "Just hand over the money your mama gave you and we'll letchya' go."

All of the sudden he was being approached by the four guys who he just wanted directions from.

Earthlings were stupid.

Actually, this was the case with every planet. There were always these kinds of people, making people's lives miserable. He didn't really care, but they were…

Annoying.

In one swift motion he kicked all four of them down.

"I'm an adult," pinning one of them on the pavement, he twisted his arm, a loud crack was audible, and he smiled at the look of horror he received from the other three, but he had beheaded all four of them before they had a chance to scream, "and my mother's dead."

He tried not to spill a lot of blood because he didn't want to spoil his clothes, he wouldn't be getting a bath tonight.

Dammit, he didn't find out where the inn was!


End file.
